The Way of The Hetalians
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Dumbledore asks England to guard Harry Potter when he is in his third year, England decides the bring the Allies and the Singaporean twins along with him, and they must keep their identity as nations a secret. They are at Hogwarts, ready to show the wizards the way of the Hetalians. Set in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Rated T because its Hetalia.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue- Letter to Arthur Kirkland_**

* * *

_Dear Arthur,_

_How long has it been, old friend? Ten years? Twelve years? Ah, it will be very nice to see you face again. Alas, Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, has started his education in Hogwarts and is now in his third year. I would like you to come to Hogwarts with six or seven of your fellow nations to keep an eye on him. The whole of Hogwarts will be under the impression that you and your aqaintances are foreign transfer students. I hope I will see you there._

_Your old friend,_

_Albus Percival Brisn Wulfric Dumbledore_


	2. Off to Hogwarts, er, Diagon Alley

**The first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

SING'S POV:

"Artieeeeeeeeeee!" Sing yelled when she spotted her brother, England, at the airport in London. She was accompanied by her twin, Singapore, who dragged all the luggage. Sing clutched two duffel bags in her arms, instead. She waved furiously at England and some people at the airport gave her strange looks. Others laughed, while still others ignored her. England, blushing madly, walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Shh, don't be so loud!" he said anxiously. He was not alone. Coming up beside him was America, who was munching on a burger, France, who was twirling a rose and winking at Sing, and Russia, who only gave her his usual creepy smile. Singapore bowed and apologized in Chinese. "Sing, don't be so loud, we're at an airport!" he gently scolded his twin.

America finished his burger and was now drinking coke. "Awesome!" he said between sips (_more like gulps, _thought Sing). "Now all we have to do is wait for Chi- er, Yao!"

Before the nations made the trip to England, they agreed on using human names and they would be referred to these names when they went to school at Hogwarts, England's famous magic school. England was Arthur Kirkland, America was Alfred F Jones, Russia was Ivan Braginski and China, Sing and Singapore's eldest brother, was Yao Wang, or Wang Yao. Sing was Lim Jia Qing, and Singapore was Lim Lei En.

Wait. Back up.

Sing's full name was Singapura, the malay word for Singapore. She and her twin brother were actually one country, but they represented two different aspects of the same country.

Okay. Moving on.

When all of the required nations were accounted for, England pulled them to one side and said, "I am going to have to turn us younger- thirteen, actually. Jia Qing, you and Lei En do need to become younger, since you look two years older," he added, seeing Singapore's raised eyebrow. "Now, who first?" Unsurprisingly, America hurried forward. "I'll do it, since I'M THE HERO!" he announced, accidentally elbowing Sing. Pain shot through Sing's arm, and she winced. She wasn't surprised when Singapore did the same. After all, the pain inflicted on one wound was split divided among the twins.

"Aiya!" China exclaimed when Sing stumbled into him. "Sing, can you please stop stepping on my foot?"

Sing removed her foot.

A little dizzy, she looked around for America, but she coudn't see him. Wait- he wouldn't be so tall! England had probably 'teenager-ified' him! So she looked down, knowing that she woud see a thirteen-year-old America. She was right, of course, but it was a shock to see the young-looking America even more young-looking. Other than his height and shape of the face (his face had become a little rounder), her half-brother looked the same. "How doI look? Do I look like a hero?" he asked anxiously, lookng up at the ret of the nations. "Erm... yeah..." Sing hurriedly said, sighing a bit. With another flick of England's wand which as topped with a gold star, the nations started shrinking and turning small. When it was Sing's turn, she was surprised that her height didn't decrease that much. She had been a little over five feet before, and now she was almost exactly five feet. About 156 cm.

England, who towered above her-and the rest of the nations-said, "I will remain like this for now. You need an adult to accompany you." Singapore, or Lei En, nodded for all the nations.

_I really hope nothing bad will come out of Artie's decision..._

* * *

I

**I hope you like it~ Oh, here are the countries' human names!**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**

**America- Alfred F Jones**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy**

**China: Yao Wang/Wang Yao**

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Singapura- Jia Qing Lim/Lim Jia Qing**

**Singapore- Lei En Lim/Lim Lei En**


	3. Foreign Transfer Students?

**Harry's POV**

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long, thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair." There was a hint of pride in his voice. "And we've got all our books'-he pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those _Monster Books_, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

At that moment, Harry noticed that Hermione had not one, but three, bulging bags in the chair next to her. He pointed to them, "What's all that, Hermione?" he asked curiously. "I'm taking more subjects than you, aren't I" Hermione said. Then she began listing off the names of the new subjects that she was taking. When she said, "Muggle Studies," Ron interrupted with a roll of his eyes, "What are you doing Muggle Studies for? You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But It'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione said earnestly

Ron sniggered while Harry remarked in an innocent tone, "Are you planning to eat and sleep at all this year, Hermione?"

Just then, a shrill shriek interrupted their conversation and something collided with Harry, nearly knocking him over. The thing-or person-who had nearly pushed the black-haired boy over was a very pretty Asian girl about his age, with deep blue eyes and purplish-black hair. "Aiya!" The girl exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so sorry, ha. This man accidentally pushed me over and I knocked into you! 真是对不起！[translation: I'm so sorry!]" Before Harry-or Ron or Hermione, for that matter-could reply, they all heard a soft sigh that came from behind the Asian girl. "Ai yo, I can't even leave you alone for one second, you get into trouble! And now we're lost!"

The speaker was an Asian boy with queer red eyes and dark brown hair, who was slightly taller than the Asian girl- about five feet. "I'm very sorry for the trouble my sister caused," he said formally, speaking to the golden trio. Wait- he was the girl's _brother?_ But they bore no resemblance! Before Harry could think more about this, the girl complained, "But I didn't even _do,_ anything!" The boy ignored her and asked. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? What're your names?" His voice was very quiet but audible enough for Harry to hear it clearly without having to strain his ears.

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."

He had expected the twins to gasp or starts asking to see his scar or something like that, but the two didn't even blink in surprise. For once, Harry was glad to meet someone who didn't know who he was, or at least just didn't care about the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff. "Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself, his tone a little surprised. He apparently had noticed that the twins hadn't reacted to Harry's name. "Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself, speaking slowly, pronouncing every syllable.

"Hi, I'm-" Here, the boy said something in a language unknown to Harry. It was pronounced as, 'Leen Lay Un'. "I'm sorry, could you repeated that again?" Harry asked. "In English," Ron added, "Please." "My name is Lim Lei En. The name I said just now was my name in Chinese. Me and my twin, Lim Jia Qing, are part of this foreign exchange program thingamajiggy," the boy said. Harry somehow found himself being aware of the boy's grammatical error. "Er, hi, I'm Lim Jia Qing. My chinese name is pronounced as-" she said something in chinese that sounded like 'Leen Jee-ah Ceeng' -"if you wanted to know," The Asian girl said, smiling. Both the twins had an unfamiliar accent- not british, not american, not french.

Hermione spoke up. "If I may, I'd like to ask you where you are from. I can't seem to place your accent." So she had noticed to! The twins were very curious. "We're from Singa-" Jia Qing began, then suddenly cut short. "Oh, look! I see France-is-"Harry noted the slight pause between the 'France' and the 'is'-"over there!" She grabbed her brother's shoulders, spun him around and pointed to a very handsome blonde boy with chin-length hair in a completely blue outfit. He was twirling a rose and, by the looks of it, flirting with girls.

Jia Qing grabbed Lei En and pushed him towards the boy with the rose, shouting, "Bye!" to the trio.

Ron was the first to recover from the siblings' abrupt leave. " Blimey, that's one weird girl," he muttered, breaking the 'silence'. Harry shrugged. "A foreign exchange program? Hermione, does that book of yours say anything about hosting foreign exchange programs?" he asked, referring to the book _Hogwarts, A History_ Hermione usually referred to. "No, it doesn't," Hermione said abruptly, her face blank.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

**Timeskip~ While you're waiting, have one of Iggy's scones-just kiddng!- and enjoy a special advertisment presented by yours truly:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. If I did I would be twice as awesome as Prussia. **

* * *

**It's Still Harry's POV!**

The noise coming from the compartment next to the Golden Trio's was unbearable. The conversation going on there was also unintelligible. The only words Harry could make out were, "I'M THE HERO!", "Get off me, Frog!", "Kolkolkolkol", and "Calm down ~aru!" which all made no sense. Suddenly, a voice cut into the noise. "Calm down lah! You're disturbing the other people!"

Harry recognized the owner of the voice- Lim Jia Qing, the Asian girl he met a day ago. If Jia Qing was in the compartment next to the golden trio's that meant the rest of the foriegn exchange students were there too. Harry rubbed his temple- all the noise had made his head hurt. "Gosh, the foreign students are being awfully loud," Ron noted. "It's a wonder why Professor Lupin didn't wake up." Harry glanced at the man, Hogwart's new professor, who shared the compartment with the golden trio. Sure enough, he was still sleeping. How he could sleep through the noise was unknown.

Suddenly, Harry heard a loud, _thunk!_ and a flurry of Chinese curses, which came from three different people. A few seconds after that, the door to Harry's compartment slid open and revealed three Asian people- Jia Qing, Lei En, and another girl who had a black ponytail and hazel eyes. "All the shouting made my head hurt ~aru," the new girl said, rubbing her head. "Ah! Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Jia Qing's eyes lit up in recognition. "Is it okay if we share this compartment with you?" Lei En asked, leaning against the compartment door's frame. Harry nodded. "Try not to wake him up," he said, nodding towards Lupin.

"Thank you ~aru," the new girl said, bowing. Harry noticed that all three of them were wearing muggle clothing. The new girl's sleeves were incredibly long. She was also backpacking a basket woven out of bamboo. Inside the basket was a _panda._ A real, live _panda! _Harry tried to keep his jaw from falling open and succeded, but barely. "This is my elder brother, Wang Yao," Lei En gestured to the girl. Wait-_brother?_ But the new person looked like a _girl!_ Harry's green eyes bulged and t was all he could do to stop himself from gaping. The foreign exchange students were all so.. well.. foreign!

The three Asians took a seat. Lei En sat next to Harry while Jia Qing and Wang-or Yao, whatever his name was-sat in the opposite row, next to Lupin, who was _still_ sleeping.

Just then, the plump witch with the food trolley came over to their compartment. "D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food." Hermione approached Lupin cautiously. "Er-Profesor? Excuse me- Professor?"

The sleeping man didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver." Jia Qing bought one of each type of food, Lei En bought a few Chocolate Frogs and Yao got a Cauldron Cake. "I suppose he _is_ asleep?" Ron saud quietly, as the witch sld the compartment door closed. "I mean- he hasn't died, has he?" Jia Qing snorted, chomping down on her Cauldron Cake. "No, no, he's breathing," Hermione whispered, taking the cake Harry passed to her and takng a bite out of it as well.

He wasn't very good company, but Lupin's presence in their compartment proved to be useful. Mid-afternoon, jut as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, the golden trio and the Asians heard footsteps in the corridor again, and the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Greogory Goyle. "Well, look who it is," drawled Malfoy, ignoring the Asians. "Potty and Weasel."

Jia Qing's eyes lit up excitedly. "Weasel？ Where? " she asked, here eyes shining. Yao, the feminine boy, was sleeping as deeply as Lupin, his head resting on the girl's-his younger sister, apparently-shoulder. Malfoy ignored her as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly. "I heard your father finall got hs hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Malfoy said. "Did your mother die of shock?" he smirked.

Jia Qing's eyes turned from excited to murderous. Lei En was also glaring at Malfoy, having immediately marked him as an unpleasant person. Harry was so furious that he hadn't notice Ron standing up so quickly that he knocked Crookshank's, Hermione's new cat's, basket on the floor. Lupin gave a snort, but he was still asleep. So was Yao, hugging his bamboo basket which was placed on his lap. "Who's that?" Malfoy asked, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who had also gotten to his feet in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" The blonde boy's eyes narrowed- he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teaher's nose. Before he could retreat, he was startled when a queer noise came from the compartment next to the golden trio's. It sounded like, "Kolkolkolkolkol..."

At this sound, Yao woke up, his hazel eyes sleepy. "What is Ivan doing now ~aru? I'd better go check ~aru... 再见，弟弟，妹妹。" [translation: Good bye, younger brother, younger sister.]

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered resetfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. Yao followed them out, yawning a bit.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year," Ron said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-" "_Ron!_" hissed Hermione when the red-headed boy made a violent gesture in midair. She pointed to Lupin， "Be careful!"

But Lupin was still fast asleep.

A voice broke through the awed silence. "Well, if you're gonna crack his head open, do you mind if I join you?" Jia Qing said almost lazily. Lei En reahed over and popped her nose. "No _way_ are you going to do that," he said warningly. "Or I'll crack _your_ head open." This statement didn't have the intended effect, since Jia Qing just chuckled softly.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet furthur noth; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridor over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, and the foreign exchang students in the next compartment quarrelled, but still, Professor Lupin slept. "We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left his mouth when the train started to slow down. "Brilliant. I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..." he said, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

There was a sudden stab of pain in Harry's right arm- Lei En's nails were digging into his skin and the Asian boy loked pale. "Something's wrong!" he hissed in a strangely scarey voice. After he said this, the train stopped with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged in total darkness. Harry heard a scream full of fear- Jia Qing! She was afraid of the dark? "L-Lei En!" she screamed again. "Jia Qing, now's not the time to go crazy!" Harry heard Lei En yell.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice sounded from behind Harry.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" This was Hermione.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked, his heart pounding and blood rushing to his face.

"Dunno.."

There was a sqeaking sound and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there," he said. "I think People are coming aboard..." The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully on Harry's legs. "Sorry! D'you kow what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Nevlle up by his cloak just as Jia Qing let out another shriek. "Sing! Shh!" Lei En yelled at his sister. 'Sing? Was that Jia Qing's nickname?' Harry wondered as Neville asked, "Harry, is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down-"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain- Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. "I'm going to go ask the driver whats going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain, accompanied by another wail from Jia Qing that sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?_"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Not here! I'm here!" Harry said hurriedly.

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Hang in there, Sing!" Lei En yelled at the same time.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin had woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in the corner. None of them spoke, except Jia Qing, who screamed again, but that didn't count as speaking. There was a sift, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Lupin appeared to be holdng a hanful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are," he said in the same, hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire helf out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flame in the Lupn's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face ws completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like somthing dead that had decayed in water..

And when the thing in the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, there were two dull thunks as the Asian siblings both fell to the floor, twitching violently. Harry could only see their blurry silouhette and was trying to see more when an intense cold swept over them all, and Harry felt his breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, inside his very heart...

Harry's eyes rolled up in his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Not! I hope you like this chapter!**

**1 Review= 1 Minute Malfoy Has To Wear A Ballerina Costume While Dancing To Marukaite Chikyuu**


	4. Dementors

**Sing's POV**

_ It was only a light drizzle, but the sky thundered ominously and lightning flashed. It was cold... so cold... Her eyes were fixed on a single figure walking away from her, back facing her, not even looking back, no even regretting his choice... A man with messy golden hair and green eyes, the man who raised her.. her brother. The brother who had just abandoned her. It wasn't even the first betrayal._

_ She wanted to cry out or talk to him and she did, but he couldn't hear her... she was locked in the room, separated from her sibling. She tried yelling, screaming and kicking, but all of it was in vain. The door refused to budge. Her body was sore and aching from all the deaths of her people. By the _Japanese._ By another of her brother's people. An even more painful betrayal._

_ "Iggy!" she screamed, flinging herself on the window again. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me! HELP!" _

_ He didn't even turn around. His silhouette merged with the thick white fog swirling in the rainy atmosphere. It was so cold... but why was it cold? Her country was in the tropical region... So why was it as if she were trapped in a block of ice? Why did she feel like she had swallowed three hundred ice blocks in five seconds? Why was it so, _unbearably_ cold? Why did her happy life have to turn so sad so quickly? Why was she isolated like this, away from her twin, her other half? WHY?_

_ Tears fell down her cheeks, but did not freeze. How could something not freeze in a weather cold enough to freeze a human? "二哥！ Why? WHY? Why did you do this to me? I'm your sister! Your _sister_!" she screamed, pounding on the hollow, wooden door. Her mind was empty. Blank. No control of her actions. Her mind and body were two different things. Her mind dwelled on the fact that her brother, the man who raised her, had left her to die. Her body went wild, attacking anything and everything that she saw. _

_ She tried to stop it. She tried. _

_But she couldn't. Not without her other half. _

_She sat in a corner, curled up in a small, miserable ball. Well, at lest her mind did. It had given up completely. Resigned. 'NO!' she tried to order it. 'Fight! FIGHT IT!' But it wouldn't work, would it? No, of course not. She knew that, deep in her heart, that, even after the war had passed and she had recovered, she would never be the same. So her mind stepped back warily and handed its control to what her body was doing- going crazy, having seizures and terrible fit. "G-go a-away!" she shrieked to no one, unable to control even the words that flew out of her mouth. "H-help! D-die! G-go AWAY!" _

_ Her words didn't make sense. Even to herself. "England!" another word flew out of her mouth, the one she rarely said after she came up with a nickname. "England! HELP! Arthur!" But the man, her father-figure, her brother, was long gone, disappearing from her small island-country, fleeing like the _coward_ he never was. Why did he go? Why did he leave her?_

_ Her fit ended as suddenly as it began, and she started sobbing, terrible, heartbroken sobbing, tears falling down from her face in a rapid speed. "Why did you leave me, England? Why? WHY?!"_

_ The light drizzle blossomed into a thunderstorm._

* * *

**_*fails at tears* Sigh, well, you can enjoy this interesting advertisement for the time being...:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, nor Harry Potter. If I did I'd make Draco sing Marukaite Chikyuu_**

* * *

**Singapore's POV**

_ He pounded on the walls with such ferocity it was a wonder how the walls didn't break. He had to get to her, no matter what! He slammed the walls again, his hands bleeding, nearly as red as his eyes, which were even redder than that of an albino's. "Let... Me... Out!" he yelled to no one in particular. He could hear screams from the other side of the wall, as well as words. Words that would have made no sense to any normal person._

_ But he was no normal person. He was a nation. The personification of Singapore. Well, half of it._

_ The other half, _his_ other half, was on the other side of the wall, which separated them. He knew that. But she didn't. She didn't know where he was. It was so one-sided. She knew things he didn't know. He knew things she didn't know. _

_"WHY?!" his other half shrieked. __"Sing! Can you hear me?" he yelled back. __"Get AWAY! WHY?" she wailed._

_She couldn't hear him. _

_Even the wall was one-sided. _

_Everything was one-sided now. It was the World War Two. The one-sided war. Except the only thing not one-sided about the war was the fighting itself. At least, that was what he thought. That was how he felt, too. One-sided. One-sided was now the most common word-or phrase-to ever cross his mind. One-sided thoughts. One-sided feelings. One-sided walls. One-sided everything. His family... was it one-sided too? The feelings for his family... were they one-sided as well? Even after all the betrayals... he definitely still cared for his family. He still loved England and Japan and thought of them closer than family, even though they were not related by blood. _

_ But did they still care for him? If they did, then why? Why abandon him?_

_ 'One-sided' and 'Why'. The two words that perfectly described his situation. _

_ But he couldn't give up. Not yet. He was the lion. He was named after the Lion. He and his sibling, both. Singapore. In Malay, it was 'Singapura'. Singapura meant the land of the lion. Singa- the lion. Both of the twins had the lion in their names. They couldn't give up, not yet. It wouldn't be right! _

_ Bracing himself, he slammed his foot against the wall, then flung his fist forward. His attacks were in vain. He stood there, panting, the light in his red eyes dulling. 'No... Don't give up!' he thought, panting. He turned and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. The picture of a lion, its fur golden, standing majestically with his proud head up, flashed in his mind. 'It's no use... I can't be the lion now. But I will. After the war, I'll be the lion, proud, brave and majestic. I will...'_

_ His train of thought stopped as he fell asleep._

_ Now he was in the middle of a square, cold, black eyes staring down at him. The eyes of his half-brother. Japan. The country who had so cruelly slaughtered his people. The country who he held no grudge against. The country he still considered as family, even though he had killed many of his people. One-sided feelings. Probably Japan didn't think of _him _as family. For some reason, he was kneeling down. So that was why Japan was towering over him._

_ His half-brother's eyes flashed as he looked down at the younger country. "You disobeyed me," he said quietly, cruelly. 'Yes,' was the correct answer. But he had to answer the answer Japan was probably expecting him to give. "No, I did not. My people disobeyed you. Not me," he said quietly. Then he waited for the attack. It didn't come, but something equally unwelcome took its place. Pain flared through his body, starting from his calf, like he was being stabbed with burning hot knives again and again... but it seemed dull, somehow. He shrieked and twitched violently, but somehow, he knew that Japan had not striked him yet. He wasn't even the one who was being tortured._

_ It was his other half. It was Sing who was being harmed! Sing, the other half whom he couldn't protect. As his body jerked and twitched violently, only one thought occupied his head. _

_'I'm sorry, Sing. I can't be your Lion right now.'_

* * *

_**Agh! I can't write the other countries' Dementor Scenes right now, or there will be epic OOCness! I'll need to watch more Hetalia before I can do that! Oh well, enjoy the Timeskip.**_

_***chibi Harry pops out of the earth* Pottertalia! *chibi Harry goes back into the earth***_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked towards the dementor, and pulled out his wand," Hermione concluded. "And he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away..." "It was horrible!" said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?" Ron shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "I felt weird, like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over to her and put a comforting arm around her. "Where are Jia Qing and Lei En?" Harry suddenly asked, just remembering about the twins. Neville looked up from where he was. "Who's that?" he asked, his voice still shrill.

"Foreign transfer students."

"They're right there!" Hermione pointed to two figures in a corner, lying side-by-side, both twitching violently. She and Ron dragged the twins closer to when Harry was sitting and Harry realized that the two were huddled together, their nails digging into each other's arms, knuckled nearly white. Their expressions were both of pain and they were muttering something. "... be your Lion..." Lei En was murmuring. "Why?" Jia Qing was muttering, her voice slightly louder than her twin's and a bit of hysteria in her tone.

Ginny looked concerned. "Are-are they alright? They're twitching even more violently than you, Harry," she said, still curled up in a small ball.

Just then, Harry noticed something. "It's awfully... quiet," he muttered to himself. "The other foreign transfer students must have also passed out," Hermione said, hearing what Harry thought was quiet enough for only him to hear.

As if one cue, Lei En's blood red eyes popped open and he immediately winced, aware that he was on the floor and being watched. "Ow," he muttered, self-consciously loosening his grip on his younger twin. "Sing, wake up." He shakily sat up and Harry wondered how he could have recovered so quickly. The brunette pulled his sister's head onto his lap and started (trying) to pry her fingers off him. He was greeted with silence as everyone in the compartment stared at him."Hey," he coughed. "Someone... help me?"

* * *

_**Was this chapter short? Oh well, I hoped you enjoy it! I give my thanks to **_**HetaliaIShipIt**_** who this story's first follower and its second reviewer! Thank you! **_

_**Oh yes, should I have pairings in this story? If so, which pairings?**_

_**1 review = 1 scone Iggy will force-feed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.**_


	5. The Sorting

**Oh, look! It's Iggy's POV!**

England's forest-green eyes popped open when he heard a loud snap coming from the compartment next door. _What the bloody hell just happened?_ he thought, his eyes wide with fear as he slowly recovered from the vision. His ears ringing, he looked around at the other nations, but his vision was hazy. Somehow, he had the feeling he was forgetting someone, but he couldn't quite place his finger who. He placed his hand on his temple and rubbed it, hard, his thoughts flowing as slow and as thick as honey.

It took about a minute for his vision to clear. Looking around he saw America, Russia-that guy even looked creepy when he was _unconscious_-China and France, the perverted frog, all lying unconscious on the floor, or, in China's case, slumped on a seat (he had been standing and had fallen backwards). England tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't remember anything of what happened before the awful vision...

The revolutionary war.

...Of course. A dementor! He remembered it now. Dementors coming into the train, sliding the compartment door open, its filthy, slimy hand grasping for unknown objects... England shuddered involuntarily and racked his head for cures after a dementor attack. He remembered one...a sweet. What was it? What was that particular sweet that helped you-no, it wasn't really a sweet at all. Chocolate. It was chocolate. But where could one get chocolate? From the lady with the food trolley! They sold chocolate frogs- the ones that America and China had gobbled up.

England pushed his gold hair out of his leaf-green eyes and stood up shakily, staggering towards the open door and stumbling out, barely able to stand, let alone walk. He blindly stumbled around and accidentally bumped into someone. Trying to stand up as straight as he could in that situation, he said, "I'm sorry. Sir," he added, seeing that the person he had bumped into was an adult. "No, it's alright," the man said in a kind tone, his eyes sparkling. The man pushed something into England's hand and, with a pat on the nation's shoulder, he strode off without another word. England coughed and looked at the object in his hand. A piece of chocolate from a chocolate bar.

Biting into it, England enjoyed the warmth spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes. After finishing, he leaned against the wall until he found he could walk without stumbling, he walked back into the compartment, where China was already conscious and rubbing his dizzy-looking hazel-brown eyes. "What was that, aru?" he asked England, coughing. "A bloody Dementor," he replies, falling onto a seat. France was at his feet and muttering something. England didn't lean to hear what it was-he couldn't care less-but if he had, he would have heard, "Jeanne..."

"A De-Men-Tor?" China muttered, pronouncing the syllables of 'dementor' slowly. "What is that, aru?"

**The Boy Who Lived's POV**

"Firs' years and exchange studen's this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students and the nervous-looking exchange students forward to their traditional journey across the lake. Among the transfer students, Harry could recognise Lei En and Jia Qing and behind them was the feminine-looking Asian boy named Wang Yao-or Yao Wang, whatever it was. Behind Wang-or Yao-were three blonde boys.

The one squashed in the middle of the three looked british, with ruffled golden hair. If Harry squinted he could see that the middle boy's eyes were a deep forest green and he had unnaturally thick eyebrows. The boy to the right of the middle boy looked French and his gold hair was chin length, and his eyes were sparkling blue. The last boy was the tallest of the three. The only thing Harry could make out in the darkness was that he had golden-brown hair and a weird cowlick. The silouhette behind them was of a very tall boy- taller than the boy with the cowlick. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and his hair was silvery-white. He was smiling creepily.

"All righ', you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. The trio waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the school out onto a rough, mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inide one and hut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumpin and swaying in procession.

As the coach neared the castle gates, Harry noticed that there were two more towering, hooded dementors standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness treatened to engulf him agin. He leaned back into the lumpy seat ad closed his eyes until they had passed through the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the lon, sloping drive up to the castle. Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

As Harry stepped down, a familiar drawling, deighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You _fainted_? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?"_

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting mischeivously. "Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said fiercly, his jaw clenched. Malfoy only laughed. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" he said loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?" Harry was about to retort when a mild voice cut into the converation. "Is there a problem?"

Professor Lupin had just got out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robe and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hitnt of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no-er-_Professor,_" then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, and led them up the steps into the castle. When the trio stepped into the entrance hall, Harry heard someone mutter, "Git." He searched the crowd in front and he figured the only one whom Harry could have heard over the noise of the crowd was the british exchange student- the one with thick eyebrows. Up close, Harry thought he looked about the same age as him.

* * *

***dramatic music starts***

**HETALIA~**

***Dramatic music ends and a soft Marukaite Chikyuu begins***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter. If I did I would be awesomer than Prussia. **

* * *

**Nobody's POV!**

"Bonnefoy, Francis!" Professor McGonagall, a strict-looking woman with her brown hair twisted up in a bun, called out. France nervously hurried over to the hat, which at on the chair, and studied it for a second, wondering whether to criticize it. He decided against it and sat down on the chair, wincing as he dropped the hat on his head. After half a second, a deep voice rang in the blond nation's head.

_France, eh? _

**_Wha-Why-Wai-How?_** France was caught off guard. His cornflower-blue eyes widened beneath the darkness of the old hat.

_ Do not worry. I am not here to spill secrets, only to sort you. You would also fit in Slytherin. You have great ambition and you are very cunning, but Slytherin would not be the right house for you- I sense hidden intelligence and a great amount of knowledge in your heart._ **RAVENCLAW!** the hat shouted to the whole of Hogwarts. There was a lot of cheering and clapping as France took off the old hat, placed it back on the hair, and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Braginski, Ivan!" McGonagall called again, struggling to make herself heard over the roar of the students. Russia-or Ivan-, tall and silent, walked steadily towards the hat with the childish smile plastered on his face. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. He didn't even get to hear the hat's voice in his mind before it shouted, "**Slytherin!" **Russia took the hat off, a little disappointed that he had not gotten the chance to ask the hat to becom one with him. Was it his imagination, or was the hat's voice shaking a little? He shrugged and walked over to the Slytherin table, his face still wearing that child-like, innocent smile.

"Jones, Alfred F.!"

America laughed his 'hero' laugh, rushing over to the hat and dropping it on his head.

**_I'm the Hero!_ **he thought happily.

_ You are America, the land of the free, _the hat responded calmly.

**_Nope, I'm the_ Hero!** America laughed in his mind, not realizing what the sorting hat had just said.

_You are a easy one to sort. You are very loyal to your friend and family, and fierce to your family. Though you are scared of many things, your most dominant trait is your bravery._ **GRIFFINDOR!**

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

England gave Sing/Jia Qing, who had been teasing him, a death glare, and stalked up to the hat, sat down on the chair and dropped the hat on his head. He knew the hat would read his mind and know everything about him being a country (the hat had sorted him before, anyways) but he still tried to hide it, out of pure stubbornness. Sing stuck her tongue out at him right before he had put the hat on. Now, with the large hat on his head, England could only see darkness.

_Hello again, England. Or should I say 'Arthur'?_

_ **Just sort me already.**_

_I'll put you in your old house, shall I? You're cunning and ambitious and very brave. You will go to great heights to get what you want and will do almost anything to help your family and friends. It shall be_ **SLYTHERIN!**

"Lim, Jia Qing!"

Sing skipped over to the hat and jammed it down onto her head. _**Hi, hat!**_

_ Hello._

**_Wait-what? You talk ah?_**

_Yes. How many of you are there?_

_ **Just my twin and my eldest brother. Now sort me already.**_

_ Be patient, Singapura._

_ **WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD HAT?**_

The hat ignored the outburst and the insult _You are very brave and intelligent- hidden knowledge, just like France. Many people underestimate you and you feel frustrated about it. You are quite ambitious- Slytherin traits. You are very courageous and knowledgeable, but you are also very kind and loyal- the traits that stand out the most, whether people notice it or not. Better be_ **HUFFLEPUFF!**

There was a lot of cheering as Sing placed the hat down and skipped over to the Hufflepuff table, her long hair swaying and she was beaming. "HELLO！" she yelled, waving her hand. She was as bold as America, the other nations thought, that it was a wonder she wasn't placed in Griffindor. Sing laughed as she sat down, though inside she was panicking quite a bit. The hat knew she was a nation? Did it know the other nations' identities? Could it read minds?

While she was asking herself questions, "Lim, Lei En!" was called up. The hat had barely touched his head when the hat screamed, "**GRIFFINDOR!**" and Singapore walked over to the Griffindor table, a little confused of why he was placed there. He was, however distracted by a loud, "I'M THE HERO! HAHAHAHAHA~" from a certain American.

"Wang, Yao!"

There were a lot of mutters in the crowd of students, most were questions about gender.

"That's a girl! See her ponytail?"

"No he isn't! No girl is called 'Yao'!"

"No, she's definitely a girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

China, hearing the comments, muttered, "I'm a _man_ aru," before dropping the old, torn hat on his silky black hair. He was still grumbling about being a man, not some girly girl, when the hat spoke in his head. _Another one, eh? So You've been here for quite a long time... interesting... Oops, nearly killed by your own brother, were you? Ouch, that must have been a painful departure.._

The hat seemed like it was rather enjoying its time in China's head. **_Looking into my head isn't the point, aru! Sort me, aru!_**China grumbled in his mind, only a teeny bit surprised that the hat could speak into his mind and read his memories- he had immediately assumed that the hat would figure out that he and his acquaintances (he refused to call the 'stupid opium bast*rd' and 'the pervert' a friend) were nations.

_Be patient! You are very brave-of course you are, being alive for 4000 years-and very loyal to your siblings. You still call Japan your brother, do you not? The betrayal must have been painful... Hmm...even you have the qualities of all the houses, you deserved to be placed in_ **RAVENCLAW!** the hat screamed out. China carefully took off the hat and placed it on the chair, hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table and giving France, who was flirting with a girl and pretending not to notice it.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione hurried into the Great Hall. "Oh," Hermione said disappointedly as they made their way towards the Griffindor table. "We've missed the Sorting." As the two at down, a voice with a strong American accent pierced their ears, followed by an annoying laugh.

* * *

**Hello! I'm BACKKKKKK! FROM HELL (aka school) ! Oh, yeah, to clear things up a bit, I'm not gonna write romance (cant write it to save my life) but I _will_ have some 'Pairing Moments' where the two have a 'moment', something like that! So, yeah, please comment if you want any 'Pairing Moments'! And some people seem to like my last idea of feeding Iggy's scones to Malfoy... Well... it might happen... You'll never know, will you? *eyebrow wiggles***

**And, as usual,**

_**1 review = 1 minute Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy will be locked in a room with Oliver Kirkland.**_


	6. Announcement- IMPORTANT

**Ciao, I'm Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes, and I'm**

**here to make an awesome announcement your awesome ears have to hear!**

**So, like, I had a so _unfabulous_ writer's block to I decided to, like**

**rewrite this story, and the new story is _totally_ gonna be even fabber than this one!**

**The awesome new story is called, 'A Nation's Magic' and only haters can't read it**

**because haters are so unheroic. **

**Yeah, soI would-a like you-a to read the new-a story! May Lord Doitsu bless-a you!**

**I hope you-a enjoy 'A Nation's Magic' more than this-a story! Ve~ (=7=)9**

**Hasta La Pasta~**


End file.
